Tongue Tied
by Gothalla123
Summary: When a Hunter and Smoker meet the L4D2 gang will they be friends or fight TO THE DEATH! 5 reviews for a new chapter, NO FLAMES, SLASH. SmokerxHunter and Ellis? :D It's pretty good, trust. :3


No Flames, review for chapters, ask me questions about the characters, I do not own L4D2. PIZZA for the nice people of da WORLDDDDD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get off my tongue…" "No" "Dude! Get off ah mah tongue!" The young hunter shook his head, continuing to sit on the wet muscle while the Smoker had a hissy fit "Why da hewl are ya on mah tongue!?" The hunter smirked and said plainly "You were being a jerk to June" The smoker stared at the ridiculous Hunter before sighing "Well where did she go?" His reply was a shrug "June goes off on her own a lot… I suppose that's what Witches prefer…" He got off of the Smokers tongue, laughing when he began wiping it off "Dude, I just took a bath." "Yeah well your clothes didn't!"

The Hunter leaned down and sniffed his shirt, pulling away when he smelled rotten flesh "Eww… gross… I think it's about time we go to the mall and get some new clothes… maybe that's where June went?" The Smoker shrugged and walked to the door.

Watching as the Hunter grabbed a cart and began walking towards the sports shop he laughed, if the Survivors saw two infected roaming around in search of clothes and other home produces they would laugh. "Hey! Get your ass in here!" Especially if they saw the two of them talking normally. "I'm coming…"

"Dude, what color?" The Hunter held up three different sweatshirts, trying to decide what one to get "We're in a mall that's empty… Why don't you just get them all…?" The hunter slapped his head, they both remembered everything from their previous life, June wasn't so lucky but she only came over once and a while. "Oh right, sorry." At this point they had to make multiple trips to and from their home in order to have enough space. "What are you staring at?" The Smoker pointed to a crate labeled "Chocolate" They leapt at it needing the cocoa that they were currently addicted to.

"Okay so we'll have to ration these for now… until we get to the candy shop over there…" The Smoker smirked as he ate a chocolate bar, watching as the Hunter grabbed another pair of underwear, in both of their sizes, they almost had a cart full of underwear by the time he was done "Are you done with the underwear?" The hunter nodded, looking at the taller male infected "Yeah I am Derrick…" The Smoker smiled, knowing that his friend was over the little fight with him he replied "Okay Jamie… we'll stick this near the door and continue."

After about five hours of finding what they needed they finally returned home. "If June wants to buy her shit she can, I do not see why we have to get her anything." "Oh all we got her was a few pounds of sugar, a new sundress and under clothes… it's not like she hates us." Derrick sighed and looked down the stairs; it was his job to raise the cart from the first floor to the second. "Let your tongue down Derrick!" Jaime said as he looked up the stairs and over the railing, this house was huge, but some idiot had put the washing machine on the second level. After a wet sound Jaime grabbed the descending tongue, smirking thinking about what Derrick would do if he tied it to something far away.

After tying the tongue to the cart Jamie tugged on it twice, letting his Smoker friend know that it was time to pull up. As he watched the cart ascend he followed it up the stairs, making sure that it was alright before pulling it up over the rail and helping Derrick untie his appendage. "Thanks, that was the last cart full, now we have a supply of carts, maybe we could fashion a fence out of them?" The Smoker shrugged and picked up some of the bags, making his way to the laundry room.

"Sit down; I need to use your claws on the bags…" Jaime nodded and began opening the packages, making sure to careful take the items out and place them in their correct washing colors. "Hey Derrick?" "Yeah?" Jaime rested his head on his friends shoulder. "What do you want for supper?" "How about spaghetti?" Jaime nodded and clawed off a tag to a shirt, watching Derrick as he used a pair of scissors on one. "I'll start a load, whites first." The smoker handed him a clothes bin of whites and the Hunter stalked across the room. Setting the washing machine to the correct settings before glaring at the bleach "Jaime cover your nose…" He nodded and pressed the button on the bleach dispenser, watching as it flowed into the cup and then poured it into the filling washing machine.

He put the detergent and clothes in before closing the lid, watching the water and clothes swish around in the see through top. After being bored of that he walked over to the other washing machine and grabbed the color clothes from Derrick "Thanks…" The smoker nodded and tore open another bag.

"I'm going to go make supper Derrick" "okay be careful." The Hunter leapt off of the second story and headed into the kitchen, slightly irritated that he was like a house wife to Derrick he growled at the pot of cooking spaghetti. A pair of arms wrapped around Jaime's waist and he stiffened, ready to tear the person limb for limb, before he felt a familiar tongue rest on his cheek "Thank you for helping out Love…" Jaime shivered, not used to the loving side of the Smoker, Jaime knew that Derrick cared about him but most of the time they acted like best friends not lovers.

Jaime's legs gave out as the Smoker began nibbling on the weak spot on his neck, ghosting over the bite that Derrick had done to infect his lover "You know I love you Jamie…" "I know… Ow!" Jaime flinched when he touched the pot in front of him by accident. Derrick pulled him over to the sink and rinsed it under cold water. "I'll make supper, why don't you go relax?" Derrick gave the short Hunter a peck on the lips which Jaime returned before he walked out of the kitchen, heading to the living room to curl into a ball on the couch.

Switching on the TV Jaime went to watch the next episode of House on his DVD. Laughing when House smacked someone over the head with his cane Jaime saw a plate of delicious food hovering in his face. Sitting up he took the plate from Derrick and watched the Smoker sit down beside him "Thank you" Derrick nodded and hugged Jaime "You're welcome!" Grinning the two ate while they discussed the show.

"Shh, survivors!" Jaime ducked down, trying to hide deeper into the bed they were on, the survivors were right outside of the house and the two just wanted some peace and quiet for once. "Derrick, I know this is something lame to say, but I'm scared…" The hunter was visibly shaken after just wanting to rest for the night, the gunshots from outside making him nervous. Derrick held the Hunter close to him and rocked him slightly, listening as the shots seemed to get further away before silence. When Derrick looked down at Jaime he saw the Hunter was asleep peacefully. He let Jaime go and got out of bed, watching as the Hunter curled under the blankets and covered himself completely, moving around until he was into a tight ball. Derrick walked down stairs and peaked out the door, there barrier that was set around the house was intact and undisturbed. With a sigh he went back upstairs, after locking the door, and cuddled up with the small ball that is Jaime on the bed.

Yawning Jaime sat up, the blanket covering his head until he crawled up to where Derrick's head is, watching the Smoker sleep peacefully he looked over his face. The Smoker was the least affected by the Infection, Derrick had a few small boils on his left arm, he didn't have that disgusting spore filled green air coming out of him and his tongue fit in his mouth unless he forced it out. His skin still a nice tan color and his eyes were a chocolate brown, he was different and it was nice.

Jaime looked down at himself, he felt like a monster, he still had a craving for human flesh every once and a while, his skin was a nearly white color and his eyes had changed, the whites of his eyes were now a black color and his iris' were a unnatural orange, they would glow if he was in a low lit area. Jaime's teeth were as sharp as the other Hunters and his claws were the same, he often found himself growling and he acted like an animal quite a bit. Whining the Hunter curled up the Derrick, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

The two of Infected still had all of their memories, though they didn't seem very helpful now. Jaime was the son of a rich police officer, and his even richer wife, the politician. After the infection hit they evacuated and left Jaime at his school, writing a note on the fridge that said 'Better you then us' Derrick had found Jaime curled up on his bed, the one they were in now, when he went to see if he was still alive. The two weren't dating then but they were really close, Derrick having turned twenty while Jaime was eighteen. Derrick's family wasn't as rich as Jaime's but they were not poor his Mother being the Principal at Jaime's High school. After getting detention enough times for fighting Jaime was given to Derrick as a Big Brother project that was when they bonded, both of them being bad apples of the family.

"Mmh Jaime? What's wrong?" The hunter looked up at Derrick, who saw tears running down his lovers cheeks "Don't think about them Jaime, you know how big of assholes they were…" The Hunter nodded and let Derrick hold onto him until their stomachs growled; signaling that is was time to eat. "How long did we sleep?" The Smoker asked his friend, who looked over at the clock "It's almost Noon so eleven hours…" "Good, we needed the rest after that *yawn* long of a day…"

They walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen, cooking some Ravioli's and sitting down at the table to eat them "What's on the agenda for today Derrick?" "Well we need to thicken the wire fencing and keep the Geeks off of our property. Jaime snickered "Really, a Walking Dead catchphrase?" The Hunter laughed, pointing at the poster on the wall beside him before calming down "Well you needed a good laugh and I figured since the common infected most resemble walker then it fits." The Hunter snorted and went to wash their plates off.

After a few hours of toughening up the fence the two infected relaxed out in the sun, their new outfits on, Jaime having chosen a White hoodie, a gray pair of socks and black pants, which had been wrapped with duct tape with the help of Derrick, who was sitting in a green plaid short sleeved shirt with a black wifebeater and gray pants, a new pair of tan steal toe boots on his feet and sunglasses on his eyes, which Jaime also had on to shield his more sensitive eyes from the harsh light. The two were sitting on a swinging bench, Jaime lounging across Derrick, his feet sticking off the edge of the seat. "Hey!" Jaime jumped falling off of the bench and face first into the floor. "Yeah! You two! Let us in!" Derrick stood up and walked across the yard, getting close enough to the gate to see that there was a group of four survivors "Dude, who is it?" Jaime yelled across the yard "Survivors!" Jaime went quiet, obviously nervous with the whole idea "Fine you can come in, but only if you obey two rules. One, do not shoot us and two, listen to us." The four nodded and bound through the gate and towards the house. Running right past Jaime who growled at the group.

"Okay so you four better tell us what the fuck you were doing last night near our house." The female of the group sighed "We were looking for a place to stay last night but we couldn't get in, so we headed to the mall to get something to use to get in here." Jaime nodded, watching the group for any signs of a lie. "What is he your human lie detector or some shit?" A man dressed in a expensive suit asked, looking over Jaime who snorted and sat down on the stair's railing "You could say that…" He answered snickering at the idea. "I'm not exactly human…" The group lifted their guns "Relax, if we wanted to kill you, you would be dead, we are infected but not to the level that we want flesh or to kill… put the guns down… Jaime stop standing on the railing before… you fall." The hunter smirked, standing up from his fall from his perch before leaping to where there was a red dot on the wall "There's that damn dot!" The five in the room snickered as Derrick moved the dot along the wall until he landed it on a survivor, who happened to smack heads with the Hunter.

"Ow… man you got ah hard head…" The Survivor groaned, rubbing his forehead "Sorry… if DERRICK didn't do that DOT THING then this would have never happened. Oh! By the way, I'm Jaime this is Derrick and June's some place so if you see a not crying witch walking the house, or more perecicly barge into the house then don't shoot her… she's my cousin" He stuck his tongue out feeling the metal piercing on his tongue clank against his teeth as he retracted it back into his mouth. "And you four are?" "I'm Ellis, this is Nick, Coach and Rochelle!" "Well I'm a Hunter and Derrick's a Smoker…" Derrick piped up "Don't even make a joke about my tongue, its bad enough having it let alone making jokes about what I do with it…" "I saw you lick my butt!" Jaime burst out laughing, to which his reply was a book upside his head.

"You four can stay in these four rooms, or whatever… just don't be rude and you can stay for as long as you need…" At that Derrick left the half of the house and headed into the kitchen to see Jaime making a five star meal. "Make sure there's enough for leftovers" "you know they'll eat it all anyways… besides I know how much to cook, plus I'm making cherry pie for desert!" "Make some chocolate topping too…" Derrick planted a kiss on Jaime's lips and then went to gather the dirt clothes from the group to wash, after giving them all a few changes of clothes anyways. The two infected were surprised that so far the group trusted them, they even agreed to leave any hate for the fact that the two were infected at the door and that they wouldn't judge Jaime and Derrick, so far this was like having company over before the infection…


End file.
